


Three Weeks Till The End

by rifnonexistent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gift Work, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rifnonexistent/pseuds/rifnonexistent
Summary: A short poem I wrote on a whim because I love bliss so much. It's not the best, but the fact that I could write something was a blessing in itself.
Kudos: 3





	Three Weeks Till The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelly_spine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly_spine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792241) by [jelly_spine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly_spine/pseuds/jelly_spine). 



> A short poem I wrote on a whim because I love bliss so much. It's not the best, but the fact that I could write something was a blessing in itself.

Three weeks too long,  
The world will end  
And we'll be gone.

Three weeks till the end,  
Maybe I should've lived better  
But maybe it could've been worse.  
Maybe it was all good  
Maybe it was all for naught.  
I did things I wouldn't have  
If it weren't my lasts.

I was bad,  
So were you.  
But somehow,  
We still made it through.  
How does it feel to lose it all now?  
You didn't even know it'd be so soon,   
Did you now?

dark nights, pale days.  
static air, stale regrets.  
the waves rise so high,   
and the sky is on fire.  
I know you'll cry,  
but it's time to say goodbye.


End file.
